


This Blade of Mine

by ilostmyshoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyshoe/pseuds/ilostmyshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Ruby's POV about her role in bringing the apocalypse and her relationship with Anna. Written for the spn poetry challenge for the prompt "knife."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Blade of Mine

This blade was made to kill my kind.  
With it I sliced my way out of hell  
And into the role  
That unwritten prophesy had once foretold.

This blade was made to kill my kind.  
With it I carved a space for myself  
At the boy king’s side,  
For blood is the strongest of the ties that bind.

  
Then I saw you,  
A shining reflection  
Of my darkling shadow.  
My sister pariah  
Across the moral divide.

  
We stood together  
On a narrow chasm  
Between Heaven and Hell,  
Both sides poised  
To crash down upon us.

You relinquished your blade  
When you chose to fall  
So I offered my hand  
And tried to hold yours tight  
But you were ripped from my grasp.

  
This blade was made to kill my kind.  
I forged it, and I will die on it.  
So fate has decreed,  
And I hold no hope for any other end.

This blade was made to kill my kind,  
And yet it can never pierce my heart.  
That shriveled to ash  
     In the blinding flame  
          of your  
               return  
                    to  
                         grace.


End file.
